Finding Rose Character List
Full character list for drama show Finding Rose. Rochelle Rochelle is a lone female in her late 30s. She is the mother of Rose, who went missing as a baby. Sixteen years on and in the opening episode of the show, Rochelle recieves a letter to tell her Rose is safe and living in Daes Town. Rochelle soon moves to the town and begins trying to work out who took Rose, and possibly who she is. Lucy is the same age as Rose and helps Rochelle as much as she can. Rochelle later wonders if she could be Rose and tries to find out if it's possible, eventually finding that it isn't. Throughout series one she recieves letters including hate letters, letters with clues and puzzles over Rose, and more. Eventually Lucy's boyfriend, Ben, tells his girlfriend that he sent the hate letters but he is guilty of no more and doesn't know anything about Rose. Rochelle also suspects a village teenager, Carly, of being Rose. By the series finale Carly suggests Rochelle gives up on her search. When a woman, Missy, returns to the village from an unknown location she seems shocked to find Rochelle there. She soon dies while trying to say "It's always been Julian". Lucy Lucy used to live in the same village as Rochelle. She lived there as a baby around the same time that Rochelle had Rose. Although Rochelle didn't really know of her parents, she knew they existed in the world. Lucy soon becomes friends with Rochelle and tries to help her out. Throughout series one she is the main suspect of being Rose but is later revealed as simply Lucy. She is in a relationship with Ben. Simona Simona is the divorced mother of Lucy. She often visits her ex husband, Harold, who is now re-married. Lucy and Rochelle soon realise that she is having an affair with him which saddens them both. Simona seems disconnected from her daughter. Ben Ben is a teenage male from Daes Town. He is angered by Rochelle due to the fact Lucy seems to spend all of her time helping her and neglecting him. He sends Rochelle hate letters but later feels guilty and reveals his evil ways. Lucy questions him over the over letters Rochelle recieved, some regarding Rose, but he confirms he wasn't behind that side of it. Anna Anna is a teenage girl from Daes Town. She doesn't match Rose's description but Rochelle does suspect her due to her age. She seems to be attracted to Ben and while she is fairly friendly with Lucy, she also seems fairly jealous of her and her relationship with Ben. Adam Adam is the twin brother of Anna. The pair also live with their dad. He is friends with Ben and appears to be a friendly boy. He often gives Rochelle a smile and wave, and welcomes her to the village in series one. Sam Sam is the father of Adam and Anna. He appears a very personal male and gets angered if people speak to him. Julie Julie is a woman who lives with her husband and their two daughters. She often gets raged if she sees Sam in the village and has accused him of neglecting his twins. Tom Tom is a man who lives with his wife Julie and their two daughters. He is a fairly friendly male but refuses to help Rochelle in her search, once snapping when she tried to show him a picture of Rose. Amy Amy is the older sister of Carly. Her parents are Tom and Julie. She often spends her time studying but also seems to flirt with Ben by fluttering her eyes, something that she isn't good at but continues to attempt. Amy gets annoyed when Carly tries to help Rochelle but supports her father in refusing to help Rochelle. She has described Rochelle as "a crazy woman". Carly Carly is a friendly teenage girl. She was the first person that Rochelle met in Daes Town, by running up to Carly and asking her if she was Rose. Although confused by the behaviour Carly took her to a cafe and helped her to calm down. Since the first episode, Carly has tried to help Rochelle. Her best friend is Lucy. By the final episode in series one, she upsets Rochelle by telling her to stop looking for Rose. Jaynie Jaynie is the grandmother of Jennifer. She cares for Jennifer as her daughter recently died. She offers any passing villagers a cup of fresh orange juice. Rochelle finds Jaynie a great comfort, due to her reminding her of her mum who died a year ago. Jaynie feels sorry for Rochelle and tries to support her. Jennifer Jennifer is a teenager who lives with her grandmother Jaynie. She spends a lot of time away at university and only returns on weekends. For unknown reasons, she and Amy hate eachother, glaring at eachother often. Things escalate in the middle of series one when they accept the Fight action, with Amy winning. Jennifer later smacks her several times on both sides of her face. Rochelle stops the fight but both girls storm away and won't tell her why they were fighting. Toby Toby lives with his wife, Melissa. He is the best friend of Rochelle and also feels sorry for her. They often share digestive biscuits. Melissa Melissa is the wife of Toby. She is jealous at first when he becomes friends with Rochelle but soon realises that she doesn't want to steal him and accepts the friendship, also becoming friends with Rochelle. She is pregnant throughout series one. Bethany Bethany arrives in the final episde of series one with her parents, Joe and Carla. Rochelle rushes over and believes Bethany is Rose but with dyed brown hair. Other residents rush her away from the newly arrived family and apologise. Joe Joe is the father of Bethany. Carla Carla is the mother of Bethany.